roblox_expeditionfandomcom-20200213-history
Group Update (Clans)
Please note that this contains a High amount of Lore, Lore was Discontinued officially however anyone is free to role-play in-game using the extensive lore that has been written up on the Wiki here. So feel free to sacrifice slaves on a make shift altar for the 'God' Artocutpus or do anything in their name or anything lore related in general. Just don't expect any Lore Content being added to the game. This was a planned update that had been written up here for more concrete ideas. Group Link: http://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=2720345 Clans: The Official Tribes will be referred to as Clans, these Clans were lead by very well known and capable leaders which would plan and organise Events between each other. With this method Events could actually happen as they were planned by multiple parties and at the very least the Leaders would attend to help quell the chaos. Ranks: The old Bronze-Obsidian Survivor Ranks that existed a long time ago were done away with and replaced by the said Clans as in it's current state they didn't really work. The way it was planned is that each Clan would take a Rank from Bronze to Obsidian and that Tribe will Primarily use that Gear set. An example is the Hanblon Tribe being under the Obsidian Clan, to which the Leader would train and hire folk to join their clan. ''Clan Purposes'' The Obsidian Clan was key in enforcing the Obsidian Oath; they usually did not become involved in the slaughter of the New Spawns by the Steel Clan if they are using Steel unless it's really bad, they have also been known to hoard mass amounts of resources. The Steel Clan would tend to cause Blood Baths around the place, killing and plundering everyone not in their group on sight. The Iron Clan would probably retaliate and fight the Steel Clan, usually with the Bronze Clan to assist so they could stop them slaughtering the New Spawns, they also engage in trade with the other Clans. The Bronze Clan would hire all the new spawns and do as they please, they also help build Villages around the map for those needing refuge. Please note that these are the base descriptions of each Clan, the Obsidian Clan may fight those that break the Oath or attack the Steel Clan without warning just as the Steel Clan may choose to not fight the New Spawns or the Iron and Bronze Clans might choose to fight each other instead. Think of these as Stereotypical Clan Members, What the average Clan Member is but not what the Clan Member must do. Players: Each Clan would have varying amounts of Players, the Bronze would have the most and the Obsidian the least, this is to provide a equal playing field for all, in essence there would be the Bronze Army, the Iron Warriors, the Steel Bandits and the Obsidian Legionaries. All progressively having fewer numbers. Features: Most of this page is archived and for historical/reference purposes only, however it has been adjusted slightly to reflect current events where possible. = is currently unknown if [[Wheatlies] will add any functional in-game support like certain shirt textures/colors only being usable by those in the Clan.] = Lord Wheatlies has no opinion on Clans and likely doesn't even know about them, EB8699 the current developer for Expedition 1 however has denied this and has stated: "I choose to not take the Lore Path." Wheatlies has however changed the Rank Names to Clans rather than the old Survivors to much joy of many allowing far less confusion to occur. The update became one that can be used completely by the Community, because of that no-one needed to wait for Development to occur and could start Hosting Events, Wars, Trade Routes and all that exciting stuff the minute Clans got enough people on board. This Update would allow far more in-depth Game-play to emerge while not intruding on those that wanted to play normally without the Clans because they found it too confusing or just plain useless. So enjoy the Content that was made by and still available to be used by the Community! General Information: Was still in the works but would have been spmething like this: = Note that the Population is based on a max of 35 per Server, as such some unbalance may occur if some are in-active in lower tiers and more are active in the higher ones. Also the Tribe Name for the clan should be as follows: {[| Name -=+=- Name |]} Contact EB8699 to find the more official Tribe Name. Also note that the NSM uses a different Tribe Name layout. = Non-Official Tribes: There was still other popular Tribes that existed, as well as some normal hermit like ones, these were unaffected but they could choose to either Ally or War against the Clans, the point of them is to encourage Activity and Enjoyment for everyone. Not to get in the way of normal Game-Play. __NOEDITSECTION__ Clan Information Editor's note: = The first category should be the Introduction. It introduces the clan and tells the reader what is the clan in, what is its origin, what are their purposes, and what they will usually do in the world of Expedition. = = The second category should be the Clan Influence. If there any special events or places, such as safezones, what can other clans do, and what do other clans feel about it. An example is the safezone. What are they allowed in and to do to the safezone? If they want to, what is recommended for them to do? = = Categories after that are anything mainly special about the clan and any information of special clan events that need to be clarified. = ---- The list below is archived for Historical/Reference purposes but will not be changed for more current events as the Clans don't really exist anymore. ''NSM: Neko-Seraphim Military'' Introduction There will be players that would like to avoid conflicts. In every server, there can possibly be a public safe-zone or safe haven created by the NSM. These peacekeeper forces are to protect the safe-zone from outer raiders. In these safe-zones, weapons and murder are outlawed and if you are caught, an immediate execution or retaliation is to be expected. More rules can be found HERE. Clan Influence The safe-zone can also be a safe haven for other clan members of any clans. If a clan member is being chased by an assassin of another clan, they have a higher chance of surviving when taking refuge in the safe-zone. According the one of the laws of the safe-zone, murder and open-carry of weapons is prohibited. Although they may take refuge, they still have a chance of being assassinated. Clans may also raid the safe-zone. Although clans are allowed to attack safe-zone, it is discouraged, as the peacekeepers of the safe-zones are experienced with combat. It is recommended to attack a safe-zone only if you outnumber the guards there. NSM Members can be found HERE. Safe-zone Raids There will be times when the safe-zone is attacked. Players whom want to stay safe and keep the safe-zone must assist the peacekeepers in fighting back against any raiders and/or attackers that would want to pillage the place. Failing to protect the safe-zone will cause the abandonment of the safe haven and everything owned inside of it. NSM Laws There are laws that apply to the safe-zone which must be followed and can be found HERE. These laws are supposed to keep players inside safe. These laws do not apply to NSM Members. ---- ''Obsidian Clan: Hanblon Guardians'' Introduction We the Obsidian Clan protect this Land from all those that would defile our Oath, we also enforce the Global Rule. Although we number few, we have the strength and might of the Gods in us from Faith and Loyalty in them and nothing can stop us permanently in our quest for Order. We see every server having at least 5 players that break our Sacred Oath that we uphold. Out of those 5, 4 of them on average go unpunished. We will change this. In our small numbers we draw Strength, in our Faith we draw Power, in our Tools we draw Respect, in our Dedication to serve we draw Order. This is our Goal. To bring normality to the Realm and prevent those that would use the tools given to them to disrupt this. Clan Influence For the most part the Obsidian Clan is made up of Mortals, however there are some in it that have been empowered with the Energy of the Gods giving them special Powers, they are called The Guardians, these legendary beings keep the Obsidian Clan in check to prevent them from abusing their status and getting lost in self-indulgence that leads to conquering the Realm like a some primitive minded in the Steel Clan. Other clans may challenge us or make a alliance with us depending on the Server and situation, these are referred to as Clan Relations. If we want to attack someone that broke our Oath or is using Loop-Holes to sidestep it simply so that they can kill for fun rather than Loot, Vengeance or Defense, however it is more ideal to remain unbiased and neutral to the whole Realm and not let our personal feelings cause destruction to all. Belief Unlike many other Clans, we do not hold Law's defined by Leaders, we hold Belief's, Faith and Hope in the God's of Expedition to empower us to do what is right, we may fall, we may be defeated, we may be overpowered. The Enemy may gloat over our remains, but we will Rise again and not be upset at the harsh words our Enemy uses against us, for we know that Bravery isn't in going to battle with nothing to lose and no chance of losing and/or simply doing it because you feel like it. True Bravery of a Hanblon Guardian is going to Battle knowing you can lose everything you hold dear, knowing that you might Win and gain favor with the Gods and the people of the Realm, but also that you might Lose and watching dreadfully how the people look down on the once Legendary in their fallen state and either Weep or Cheer. This is what we Believe in. This is who we are. ---- Steel Clan: Brothers of Steel Once the Steel Clan becomes Official they can adjust their information in here. Introduction We rule the Lands as Warriors, as it should be ruled! With Blood and Weapons! However, it is not all about slaughtering the peasants for sport, we do construct mighty Forts from which to wage war on the Land, to keep the people of this realm on their feet and not think this is a game of pickup sticks.. This is a game of Survival as it was meant to be! Pillaging, Burning, Killing and Slaving is what we do best, we have no time for Diplomacy or Peace. However if enough of us have the patience for that then that is what we do, we act on Instinct and collective thought not on Hopes and Dreams like the old and outdated Obsidian Clan. Clan Influence We walk the plains leaving destruction in our wake if we choose to do so, we sail the seas burning and raiding all we see if we wish, the other Clans may hate us for this but that will only get them a taste of our Blades. Although our numbers are fewer than the Iron Clan we take great pride in knowing we are not like those Peasants. We will host many Combat Events with or without the consent of the people in the Realm, they will probably hate us or side with the more peaceful in our Clan but this is of no concern when taking the Clan as a whole. ---- ''Iron Clan: Helfen Warriors'' Once the Iron Clan becomes Official they can adjust their information in here. Introduction We are The Helfen Warriors. We're the iron clan of these 5 clans. We try our best to stop the steel from killing the new spawns. Everyone should be treated fairly! No slaves, no burning down peoples stuff. So we The Iron Clan have taken time to destroy all that are horrible to the server especially the steel clan to save the new spawns from being enslaved. Clan Influence We walk the mainland or sail the seas with peace and kindness in our hearts, we want to help people and build villages across the map, not enslave them like the blood-thirsty Steel Clan do. We will kill steel clan members if we have to and all that act like those pigs, try our best to stop them from enslaving. Obsidian Clan understands us and the Bronze Clan respects u, boths give us gift of Food, Weapons and Supplies in times of need. The Obsidian Clan has contact with the Gods themselves and support us. We're not dirty pigs like the Steel Clan. Relations Most of the time we are Allied with the Bronze Clan and neutral with the Obsidian Clan but that can change if we see one of their members doing something stupid, during Events we might hunt down the other clans and ignore all alliances but restore them afterward so be wary. ---- ''Bronze Clan: Dead Bats'' Once the Bronze Clan becomes Official and more mature they can adjust their information in here. Introduction We are the Dead Bats of Expedition also known as DB. We try our hardest to defeat the Obsidian Rekters, As no one likes them killing them all the time so we will try our hardest to defeat them, and throw their remainings in the water.